Lelouch And The Internet Meme Movie
by Roxius
Summary: With nothing better to do, Lelouch gathers the few friends he has and Shirley to help him create a movie...based around performing Internet Memes, but I got bored with it already so it ends with the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Please check out my AMVs and 'Family Geass/Geass Guy' videos on Youtube, too! My name there is "Hikasu3445".

New videos: 'Apparently A Euphemia AMV - Killer Queen'

...Please check it out! Also, this fic is going to be multi-chapter, at least two more parts after this one.

* * *

After rounding up Kallen, C.C., Suzaku, Rolo, Shirley, Milly and Rivalz, Lelouch began to explain why he had brought them all to a rundown old shack out in the middle of the woods behind the Ashford Academy.

"...Are we gonna have an orgy?" Rivalz asked hopefully.

Lelouch shook his head. "Sorry, Rivalz my dear boy, but that's not until Saturday!"

"Damn..."

"Anyway," Lelouch continued, "I've decided, since we have nothing better to do with our time, we shall make a movie...based around Internet Memes!"

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!" Kallen exclaimed.

"There is no shit involved, Kallen, no shit involved...yet,"

Picking his nose, Suzaku remarked, "Hey, do you remember that last movie we made, Lelouch? It was a fuckin' disaster..."

Lelouch remembered it well indeed...

* * *

SUPER GEASS!!!

_**Rolo**: Yo, guys! 'Sup?_

_**Lelouch**: Rolo, where have you been, man? You almost gave me a god damn heart attack. Let me see it. Did you pussy out or what?_

_**Rolo**: No-no, man. I got it, It is flawless. Check it!_

_**Suzaku**: __[examining the fake ID]_ Britannia. All right, that's good. That's hard to trace, I guess. Wait, you changed your name to...McLovin?

_**Rolo**: Yeah._

_**Suzaku**: McLovin? What kind of a stupid name is that, Rolo? What, are you trying to be an Irish R&B singer?_

_**Rolo**: Naw, they let you pick any name you want when you get down there._

_**Lelouch**: And you landed on McLovin?_

_**Rolo**: Yeah. It was between that or Muhammed._

_**Lelouch**: Why the __fuck_ would it be between _that_ or Muhammed?! Why don't you just pick a common name like a normal person?

_**Rolo**: Muhammed is the most commonly used name on Earth. Read a fucking book for once._

_**Suzaku**: Rolo, have you actually ever met anyone named Muhammed?_

_**Rolo**: Have __you_ actually ever met anyone named McLovin?

_**Lelouch**: No, that's why you picked a dumb fucking name!_

_**Rolo**: Know what, fuck you, man._

_**Lelouch**: Gimme that. All right, you look like a future pedophile in this picture, number 1. Number 2: it doesn't even have a first name, it just says "McLovin"!_

_**Suzaku**: What?! One name? __One name?_ Wh--Who are you, Seal?

_**Lelouch**: Rolo, this ID says that you're 25 years old. Why wouldn't you just put 21, man?_

_**Rolo**: Lelouch, Lelouch, Lelouch. Listen up, ass face. Every day, hundreds of kids go into the liquor store with fake IDs, and every single one says they're 21. How many 21-year-olds do you think there are in this town? It's called fucking strategy, all right?_

_**Suzaku**: Stay calm, okay? Let's not lose our heads. It's--It's a fine ID. It'll--It's gonna work. It's passable, okay? This isn't terrible. I mean, it's up to you, Rolo. This guy is either gonna think "Here's another kid with a fake ID" or "Here's McLovin, a 25 year-old Britannian organ donor." Okay? So what's it gonna be?_

_**Rolo**: __[grinning]_ I am McLovin!

_**Lelouch**: No, you're not. No one's McLovin. McLovin's never existed because that's a made-up, dumb, __fucking fairy tale name, you fuck!_

_

* * *

_Lelouch chuckled at the memory of it. "We shoulda won that Emmy..."

"So, are we gonna make this damn movie or not?!" C.C. snapped.

"LET'S DO IT!!!" Milly proclaimed in a unnaturally deep voice.

Lelouch reached into a wheel barrow and pulled out a large plastic grocery bag. "I got all the supplies we need right here! NOW...LET'S KICK SOME MOVIE ASS!!!"

Everyone let out cheers of excitement and rushed out of the shack, locking the door behind them. They apparently forgot that Shirley was still inside...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Please check out my AMVs and 'Family Geass/Geass Guy' videos on Youtube, too! My name there is "Hikasu3445".

New videos: 'Family Geass 9 - The Kidnapping of Surfin' Bird'

...Please check it out! Also, this fic is going to be multi-chapter, at least two more parts after this one.

* * *

"THIS IS MADNESS!!!" Milly exclaimed, dressed like a whore from the early 16th century.

NO..." Kallen snarled, wearing Spartan attire, "THIS...IS...SPARTAAAAAA!!!"

Then, instead of kicking Milly into the pit, Kallen bashed her across the face with her staff, and proceeded to stamp the living hell out of her while screaming insanely.

"SPARTA!!! SPARTA!!! SPARTA!!! SPARTA!!! SPARTA!!!"

By the time Kallen had stopped, Milly was a bloody mess. Running up to the crazy red-haired bitch, Lelouch took off his director's beret and stammered, "Kallen...you...you're just - I mean, that was...amazing, amazing...you're a talented - a talented person, I'd say...so good, so good...I'm still weeping inside, still...you're...you're-you're just so great, right? Yeah, you are...a good person, amazing...I-I got no words that don't make me stammer like this, like this...you...you're just so great, so...so here, a present from me to you..."

Kallen gasped. "A...A free gift card to Applebee's?!"

Lelouch nodded, and replied, "Yup, yup, yup! Now go!!! THE FUCKIN' FRENCH FRIES ARE WAITING, YOU AMAZING ACTRESS YOU!!!!" Without a moment to spare, Kallen ran off to stuff herself, and then shove her finger down her throat to get rid of the extra weight in some sad, sad hope that Lelouch would notice her if she was thinner.

Once she was gone, Lelouch sighed. "...God, she sucks."

Suzaku nodded. "True 'dat!"

"Hey, Rivalz, is Milly awake yet?" Lelouch asked, turning to Rivalz, who was about to shove his dick into Milly's mouth. The moment he realized they were watching, though, he quickly zipped up his pants and stood up. He landed a quick kick to Milly's ribs, and the blonde girl regained consciousness.

"Okay, so next up," Lelouch continued, "Is 'Leek Spin', 'All Your Base Are Belong To Us', 'Cowbell', 'Other Internet Memes', etc..."

"I SAY WE JUST FUCKIN' FORGET ABOUT THIS STUPID MOVIE!!! LET'S GO AND HAVE FUN!!" Milly exclaimed, jamming her fist into Suzaku's stomach, causing him to spew up his own guts before collapsing to the ground.

"When you say fun...you mean 'orgy'?" Rivalz asked hopefully.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

With a flurry of furious punches, Milly practically tore poor Rivalz apart, and Lelouch was the only one left.

"Ahh...ahh...ahh..." Lelouch was so afraid, he quickly tossed on a hat with horns and ran off to live at the Animal Crossing village.

Thus, Milly took over the world quite easily...by using UBER-WRESTLING MOVES!!!


End file.
